The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of combing machine comprising a continuously rotatable cylinder or roll which carries at least one circular-comb segment and at least one detaching segment which cooperates with a detaching pressure roll or roller. The combing machine also contains a nipper unit comprising a lower or bottom nipper which is stationary relative to the axis of the continuously rotatable cylinder or roll, and an upper or top nipper which is movable relative to the lower or bottom nipper.
A combing machine having the aforementioned components and constructional details was proposed by Heilman as early as 1945.